


Frerard One Shots

by RainMarie



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Frerard, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainMarie/pseuds/RainMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's this?

Gerard brought the joint up to his thin, slightly chapped lips, taking a generous amount of smoke into his lungs. He then proceeded to hold it in for a minute before slowly exhaling the cloud of smoke. He'd been smoking since the age of 15 so this was something his body was used to, the way he'd hold the smoke in until he could feel his head start to hurt from lack of oxygen. The front door opened and in walked Mikey, Ray, and Bob, all raising their eyebrows at Gerard who was sat on the couch. It was obvious that he'd been smoking. Well, for one, the joint was still being held loosely between his fingers. But besides that the house smelled of pot, there was clouds of smoke lingering in the air, and his eyes were almost as red as his hair. Almost. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Called an unfamiliar voice from outside the door, shuffling being heard as whoever it was ran to catch up. Mikey laughed and haulted at the stairs, waiting for this mystery guy to catch up with the group. Gerards eyebrows rose when he saw who walked through the door. The guy was short, with messy brown hair, hasel eyes, and he had a ton of tattoos littering his arms. To say the least, whoever this guy was, Gerard thought he was gorgeous. He started towards Mikey and his friends, stopping short when he saw the man perched on the end of the couch. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. 

"Who's this?" Gerard asked, glancing at his younger brother. Mikey's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. It was very rare the Gerard took interest in his friends, so why now?

"Gerard, Frank. Frank, Gerard." Mikey introduced, motioning between the two. Then he bounded up the stairs, his friends following closely. They all knew Gerard and although he was nice to them, they'd never really had a conversation with him. If anything it was a simple 'how's your day?' And that'd be it. Frank trailed behind, once again. He was staring at Gerard, taking in every feature he could. From his slightly greasy bright red hair, to the way he raised the joint back to his lips. It was almost graceful, the way he inhailed the smoke and slowly let it leave his mouth afterwards. The smoke swirled around his face, making him look even more attractive. Which is what made Frank snap out of it, stumbling up the stairs to his friends. He couldn't find Mikey's brother attractive, not when he'd just been accepted into this new group. He couldn't afford to screw it up because of a little crush. If that's even what you'd call it. 

Gerard Walked into the kitchen, surprised when he saw someone raiding his refrigerator. He immediately knew it was Frank, the incredibly tight skinny jeans and loose Blink-182 shirt giving it away since his head couldn't be seen. Gerard leaned against the tabletop, the old counter creaking. Frank jumped, managing to hitting his head.

"Shit!" He cursed, rubbing at the sore spot and straightening out. His eyes widened when he saw Gerard leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face. 

"Hey Frankie." Gee chuckeld, his tone teasing. Frank blushed, making Gerard chuckle more and move forward. Frank moved back a bit, startled by the closeness. He wasn't a touchy feely person and rather liked his personal space. Gerard kept going though, until Frank was pressing his back against the refrigerator.

"Gerard?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man. They'd just met, why was he doing this? And why did it make his heart beat faster and his stomach do flips. 

"Do I make you nervous Frankie?" Gerard whispered, placing a hand either side of Franks head. A blush erupted on Franks cheeks once more and he groaned a little. Gerard took this as a yes and his smirk grew, making the younger boy squirm. 

"W-What are you doing?" Frank stuttered, forcing himself to ignore how close Gerard's lips really were to his own. He also had to ignore Gerard's leg, that was pressing between his legs. Yeah, he really needed to ignore that. 

"I'm not doing anything Frankie." He mumbled, pressing a few soft kisses on Franks neck, favoring the spot where his scorpion tattoo lay. Frank bit his lip, making sure not to bite the metal of his lip ring. It was a bad habit that he needed to brake, before he chipped a tooth or something. Gerard lightly bit down on the side Franks neck and Frank couldn't hold in the small moan that passed through his lips. 

"G-Gerard?" He gasped, gripping at his shoulders. He needed to stop, before someone saw. He would be mortified if anyone found out he was gay, it wasn't something he was proud of. Gerard knew now, that much was obvious, and it filled him with dread. 

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed against his neck, making Frank shutter and curse both Gerard and himself in his head. This really needed to stop. 

"I-I can't-" Frank started but was stopped by slightly chapped lips slamming onto his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard's hands trailed down Franks sides and landed on his hips, keeping him in place. This was definitely the best kiss either had ever had, neither wanting it to end. But of course, breathing was essential to living so they had to pull apart. 

"Uh, guys?" A confused voice spoke, and Frank pushed away from Gerard, cheeks blazing. 

"Thanks for that, Frankie." Gerard snickered, that stupidly attractive smirk back on his face as he left the kitchen.

A/N: Ahh, so this is the very first Frerard I've ever written so it's probably not that great.. But I hope you guys like it!


	2. Saved by the Gee

Frank stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, humming along to Basketcase by Green day. His ear buds were blasting the song into his ears so loudly he didn't hear the people running up behind him. He gasped when his shoulder was grabbed and he was harshly spun around.

"What the hell!" He cursed, eyes widening when he saw who grabbed him. His heart beat sped up and he tried to pull away. 

"Where do you think your going, fag?" One of the guys spat, glaring at Frank.

"That's none of your business fuckhead." Frank spat back, rolling his eyes. These assholes had made it their personal jobs to beat the shit outta Frank any chance they got. And he was sick of it. 

"What did you just call me!?" The guy snarled, lunging for Frank and punching him in the face. Frank's head whipped to the side and he groaned, feeling his lip split open. The group took turns punching and kicking him. They didn't stop until he was curled in a ball on the ground, bruised and bleeding. 

"Hey! Assholes leave him alone!" An angry voice yelled, one that Frank didn't recognize. The person ran over, yelling at the group of guys. Frank's head was spinning and he couldn't hear what the man was yelling but suddenly the guys were running away. 

"Hey, come on." Someone said softly, putting their arms under Franks shoulders and lifting up. He groaned and straightened out, his legs wobbling slightly. 

"W-Who are you?" Frank rasped, trying to turn and look at the guy who probably saved his life. 

"Names Gerard, Gerard Way. Now come on, we've got to get you cleaned up." Gerard said, wrapping and arm around Franks waist so he wouldn't fall over. Frank was sitting on the closed toilet in Gerards bathtroom, fidgeting with his fingers as Gerard pressed at his split lip with a towel. Gerard sighed, standing straight and looking down at Frank with a sympathetic smile. Frank had to hold back a scoff, he didn't want sympathy or pity. But he wasn't going to complain. Once his head stopped spinning and his vision cleared he took in Gerards appearnce. He was older than Frank, maybe by a few years. He hand messy black hair that was constantly covering his face, thin pink lips, amazing hazel eyes, and incredibly pale skin. He was easily the most attractive man Frank had ever seen. 

"It'd be easier if you just took a shower, can you stand by yourself?" Gerard asked, his cheeks turning pink. Frank chuckled and nodded, getting to his feet. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his gut and gasped, leaning on the counter. Gerard's eyebrows drew together and he bit his lip. 

"I could.. I could help. If you want?" Gerard asked nervously. He didn't want Frank to think he was some creep. That's the last thing he wanted. Frank's eyes widened and his cheeks redend. Did he want to shower with Gerard? YES. But, what if he screwed up? I mean, Gerard might not even be gay! He could just be trying to be nice and Frank didn't want to come off as some horny loser who gets beat up all the time. 

"A-Are you sure?" Frank asked nervously, looking up at Gerard. They were both standing, well Frank was leaning against the counter, and Gerard was quiet a few inches taller than him. 

"Yeah. I mean, as long as you are." Gerard said, a small smile on his lips. Frank nodded and started to take his shirt off the best he could while leaning on the counter. Gerard chucked and placed a hand on Franks, stopping him. He turned the shower on and then returned to Frank, taking the ends of his t-shirt in his hands and pulling it up. His hands brushed across Franks stomach as he lifted the shirt and Frank bit his lip. He just had to focus on showering, nothing else. Gerard noticed Franks struggles and a smirk made it's way onto his face. Once Franks shirt was off Gerard trailed his hands down to the hem of his pants, slowly unzipping them. Franks grip on the counter tightened and his breathing was getting heavier. This only encouraged Gerard more and he pulled Franks jeans down along with his boxers. He took a step back, observing Frank. His neck, arms, and stomach were tattooed. His body was littered with bruises and Gerard frowned. He didn't deserve to get beaten up like that.

"Frankie?" Gerard said quietly, the nickname slipping easily past his lips.

"Yeah?" Frank asked, his heart beating at an incredibly fast pace. "Do they do this to you a lot?" Gerard asked, lightly tracing one of the bruises on Franks side. Frank just sighed and looked away, not wanting Gerard to know how pathetic he really was. His frown deepened, that was a yes. He stripped down then, knowing fully well that Frank was watching him. Once his clothes were off he got in the shower, helping Frank get in. Frank hissed as the semi hot water hit his body, washing away all the dirt and blood. He leaned against Gerard for support, the water relaxing his aching muscles. Gerard was silent as he grabbed the shampoo, squirting some of the strawberry scented soap into Franks hair. Conditioner followed and Gerard ran his hands through Franks hair, pulling on the soaked strands. A small moan left Franks lips and Gerards hands stilled, a smirk gracing his face once again. He leaned down to Franks ear and kissed his neck before asking, "Do you like when I pull your hair, Frank?" His tone was teasing and he knew by the shudder that went through Frank that the answer was yes. 

"I-I" Frank stuttered, cheeks blazing. He couldn't help it, Gerard was pressed up behind him, breathing down his neck. Gerard's arms wrapped around Franks waist and he spun him around, so their chests were pressed together. 

"Hmm Frankie?" Gerard teased, his hands slowly sliding down to Franks ass. Frank's eyes were wide, locked with Gerard's. It was painfully obvious that he was aroused, and Gerard smirked down at him. He squeezed Franks ass and he gasped, arms going to Gerard's shoulders. 

"Y-Yes." Frank groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. Gerard laughed and it was probably the best sound Frank had ever heard. 

"Can I kiss you Frankie?" Gerard whispered, leaning down so his nose lightly brushed Franks. Frank nodded weakly and that was all Gerard needed before he pushed his lips onto Franks. The kiss was soft at first, Gerard not wanting to reopen Franks split lip. Frank wound his arms around Gerard's neck, pressing his body closer and making Gerard groan. Frank slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth and they each fought for dominance. Once the need to breath took over they pulled apart, Gerard leaning down and kissing Franks neck. 

"Gee." Frank moaned when Gerard bit at a certain spot. Gerard pulled away, satisfied with the large hickey he'd left on Franks neck. 

Frank walked into the living room and a big grin formed on Gerard's face.

"You look good in my clothes Frankie." He cooed, wrapping his arms around Franks waist. Frank blushed and kissed Gerards cheek. "Thanks for saving me Gee." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss on Gerard's lips. 

"It was no problem," Gerard started, burying his head in the crook of Franks neck. 

"I got something pretty great in return." He giggled. 

"And what was that?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You silly."


	3. Your McCracken my heart

Frank walked in the front door, surprised when he heard voices in the living room. He knew Gerard would be home, that he was looking forward to. But who else was here? He slipped his shoes and jacket off and made his way into the living room. His breath stilled when he saw who exactly was with Gerard and what they were doing. Tears filled his eyes and his heart clenched painfully.

"G-Gerard?" He croaked, staring with wide tearful eyes at his boyfriend. His boyfriend that was sat next to Bert, kissing him. Gerard immediately pushed Burt away, his eyes wide and guilt filled. 

"Frankie let me explain!" He rushed out, getting to his feet and to his boyfriends side. Frank backed away, looking between Gerard and Bert. Bert had a triumphant smirk on his face. 

"How could you?" He spat at Gerard, glaring at him. Gerard's eyes were getting glassy and he was desperate for Frank to just hear him out. "Tell me Gerard!" He yelled, ballling his fists at his sides. Tears were angrily falling from his eyes and he rubbed them away quickly. They didn't deserve to see him cry. 

"H-He kissed me Frankie! I swear I didn't kiss him back!" Gerard explain, a pleading tone in his voice. Bert scoffed from on the couch, getting to his feet and smirking at Frank. 

"Oh yeah, he didn't just kiss back. He did a lot more than that." Bert said, winking at Gerard. Frank paled and a sob threatened to leave his throat. 

"Get out!" Gerard yelled angrily at Bert, pointing to the front door. Bert left with a smirk on his face, smacking Gerard's ass as he went. This caused Gerard to scowl and Frank to glare even harder at Bert.                     

"Frank nothing happened. Please believe me!" 

"W-Why should I? I saw you kissing!" Frank cried out, exasperated. Gerard groaned, walking towards Frank. Eventually Frank was up against the wall, watching Gerard wearily. Gerard's hands went to Franks hips, and he bent down a bit so he could press kisses on his neck. Frank tried to move away but Gerard made a noise in the back of his throat, resembling a growl. 

"Frank." Gerard bit out, squeezing Franks hips. Frank just whimpered in response, leaning his forehead on Gerards shoulder. 

"I love you, not Bert, not anyone else." He said, picking up Franks head and meeting his less tearfilled eyes. 

"Promise?" Frank mumbled, a small smile on his lips. Gerard wiped Franks cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I promise." He said seriously and in that moment Frank knew he'd never doubt Gerard again. Frank grabbed the front of Gerard's shirt, pulling him so their chests were touching. Gerard's eyebrows rose and a smirk formed on his face. Frank just rolled his eyes and smashed his lips onto his boyfriends. Gerard lifted Franks shirt enough to slip his hands onto Franks hips, rubbing small circles there. Franks hands wound into Gerards hair, pulling on the long black strands. Gerard moaned and pressed himself closer to Frank, biting his lower lip and pulling on it. Frank gasped into the kiss, allowing Gerard to slip his tongue into Franks mouth. Franks hips jerked forward and both him and Gerard moaned. 

"Gee-" Frank started, pulling away from the kiss and grabbing Gerard's arm. 

"Show me how much you love me." He giggled, pulling Gerard into their bedroom.


	4. I need you

"Gerard, open the door!" Mikey yelled, pounding heavily on the locked bathroom door. 

"Go the fuck away!" Gerard yelled back, his voice cracking.

"Fucking hell." Mikey groaned, sighing when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. 

"Where is he?!" Frank asked frantically, eyes wide. He'd gotten a call from Mikey saying Gerard went and locked himself in the bathroom and was trying to kill himself. This of course had Frank running to his best friends house, hoping that he wasn't to late. He'd been in love with Gerard Way since they were kids. If he lost him now he didn't know what he'd do. Something incredibly stupid, probably. Mikey pointed towards the bathroom door, a frown on his face. He knew if anyone could talk Gerard out of this it was Frank. It was obvious how much they loved each other, well to everybody except the two idiots. "Gimme a minute with him?" Frank asked, walking up to the bathroom door. Mikey nodded and went downstairs, cellphone clutched tightly in his hand in case he needed to call 911. 

"Gee?" Frank mumbled, leaning against the wall. He heard some shuffling inside the bathroom and then a small sigh. 

"H-Hey Frankie." Gerard croaked, his voice breaking. Frank bit his lip, his eyebrows scrunching together. He hated how sad and broken Gerard sounded. His Gerard. That thought made his heart clench, Gerard wasn't his. He would never want someone like Frank.

"Let me in, please." He said softly, pleadingly. 

"Why?" Gerard mumbled. His head was getting cloudy, probably because he had lost a lot of blood already. The cuts littering his arms were bleeding heavily, but none were bad enough he'd need stitches. 

"Because... Because I fucking need you Gerard." Frank sighed, hoping this wouldn't completely screw their friendship up. He was surprised yet relieved when he heard a soft click and the bathroom door was lightly pushed open. His eye widened and face paled when he saw Gerard, though.

"Fuck Gee." He whispered, dropping to his knees by Gerard who was on the floor leaning agaisnt the bathtub. There was blood pooling at his sides and dripping from his arms. He grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and got to work cleaning up Gerard's cuts. Every time Frank dabbed at a cut with the peroxide covered towel Gerard would wince, keeping his eyes averted from Frank. 

"Why are you helping me? I shouldn't be here." Gerard asked quietly, biting his lip. Frank finished the last bit of bandaging on Gerard's arms and looked up. "Yes, you should." He said, his tone nothing but serious. Gerard scoffed,

"No one wants me here! I might as well just fucking leave!" He yelled, hot tears leaking from his hazel eyes. A few tears fell from Franks own eyes and he sighed. This confession might fuck everything up but at this point, it had to be done. 

"I want you here Gerard. God of course I fucking want you here! I-I'm in love with you Gee, p-please don't leave me." Frank rushed out, a small sob leaving his lips. 

Gerard sat there stunned, the news taking a few seconds to sink in. Frank loves him? Is in love with him? 

"Oh, Frankie." Gerard said sadly, guilt washing over him. He then proceeded to tackle Frank in a hug, making him fall backwards. Frank gasped, his hands grabbing Gerard's waist in some attempt to stay steady. It really didnt work. He looked at Gerard wide eyed and he just lauged lightly. "I love you too Frankie, I promise I won't leave you." Gerard said sincerely, a smile forming on his thin lips. And then those same thin lips were kissing Franks and his hands were at Franks sides. Frank smiled into the kiss, putting his hands under Gerards shirt and running them up his sides. This caused Gerard to shudder and Frank smirked, raking his nails up and down his sides. 

"God Frankie." Gerard groaned, taking Franks bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling on it. A small moan left Frank and Gerard smirked, grinding his hips down onto Franks.

"G-Gerard" Frank gasped, pulling away from the kiss and leaning his   head back on the bathroom floor. 

"W-We should go tell Mikey your okay." Frank stuttered out, his cheeks blazing. Gerard laughed loudly, the sound making a huge smile appear on Franks face. 

"Let's go then." Gerard said, standing to his feet and pulling Frank up as well. 

"Yeah.." Frank mumbled, taking Gerard's outstretched hand and walking downstairs.


	5. More than friends

"Hey Frankie!" Gerard said, waving at his best friend. Franks head had been down, brown hair covering his face, hands shoved in his 3 sizes to big Queen jacket. He was walking slowly, scuffing his old converse as he went. It was when he ignored Gerard and kept on walking that Gerard's eyebrows drew together and he walked towards Frank. 

"Frank?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice. 

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice wavering slightly. Gerard frowned and tilted Franks head up so he was looking at him. His eyes widened when he saw the fresh tears falling from Franks eyes. 

"Frankie what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He had never seen Frank so upset before. 

"J-Jamia broke up with m-me " he croaked, wiping at his blood shot eyes. Gerard's heart leapt at the news but he instantly felt guilty. He should feel bad, and he does. But the way he feels about Frank made it hard. Jamia was a nice girl and Gerard had always been jealous of her and Franks relationship. 

"C'mon." Gerarde mumbled, lacing his fingers with Franks and leading him to his house.

"Tell me what happened." Gerard ordered, tone serious yet soft. Frank signed, pulling his legs up to his chest. Gerard's bed creaked loudly, making both of them flinch. 

"She... She thinks I'm cheating on her." He mumbled, looking anywhere but into Gerard's hazel eyes. The hazel eyes that he loved, that he could get lost in for hours. Gerard's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. Frank would never cheat on someone, he wasn't like that. Not at all.

"Who'd she think your cheating with?" Gerard asked confused. They didn't hang out with many girls, only Alica and she's Mikey's girlfriend. Frank's cheeks heated up and he sighed, looking Gerard in the eyes. 

"You.. She thinks I was cheating on her with you, Gee." Frank mumbled, his cheeks reddening even more. He didn't know how obvious the crush he had on Gerard was, but apparently it was obvious enough for Jamia to break up with him. 

"W-Why would she think that?" Gerard asked, stunned. Had he been to obvious around Frank? Frank looked down, biting his lip. He knew his feelings for Gerard had been getting in the way of his and Jamias relationship but should he tell him that? It could ruin everything, he could lose Gerard. And he didn't know if he could handle losing Gerard. 

"Frankie?" Gerard asked, moving slightly closer to Frank and placing a hand on his knee. Frank sucked in a deep breath and in one swift movement his hand was on Gerard's neck, bringing him closer. Gerard's eyes widened and a small gasp left his lips when Franks own pressed onto his. He sat there, stunned, until Frank pulled him down so he was hovering above him. Gerard caught himself, putting one arm either side of Franks head. 

"I love you Gerard. I-I just never knew how to admit it." Frank said against Gerard's lips, making it sound quiet and muffled. But Gerard heard him, a huge smile stretching onto his thin lips. He pressed a soft kiss on Franks lips and then he moved lower, biting at his neck. Frank's hands found the hem of Gerard's T-shirt and he pulled it up. Gerard chuckled against Franks neck, making Frank shudder. Gerard sat up so he was straddling Franks hips, pulling his shirt over his head. Frank ran his hands up Gerard's sides, raking his nails up and down. Gerard smirked and ground his hips down onto Franks, making him moan loudly.               

"You like that Frankie?" Gerard asked teasingly, repeating the motion. Frank gasped, eyes closing slightly. 

"Fuck Gee." He groaned, his hips bucking forwards. Gerard smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips onto Franks. Frank responded immediately, pulling Gerard all the way down again. 

"No." Gerard mumbled, pulling away and sitting up. Franks eyebrows scrunch up, a frown forming on his face. He chuckled, pecking Franks lips softly. 

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping." He said, a teasing smirk on his face. Frank looked at him questioningly, trying to keep his breath steady. His jeans were getting tighter, meaning that it'd be painful pretty soon. But Gerard knew this, which is why he trailed his hands down, slowly unzipped the zipper, and somehow managed to get the skinny jeans all the way down his legs. Franks breathing was coming out quickly, his heart beating incredibly fast. Gerard lightly brushed his hand over Franks crotch and Frank whimpered softly. 

"Please Gee." He pleaded, his tone soft and needy. Gerard moaned quietly. He never would have thought Frank would be here, pleading for him to touch him. Gerard hooked his fingers around the waistband of Franks boxers, trailing his eyes up to meet Franks.                              

"I got you, Frankie." Gerard said, pulling Franks boxers down easily. Then he placed his hands on Franks thighs, lightly stroking them up and down. Frank whimpered again, his hips rising off the bed. Gerard tisked, pushing Franks hips down. 

"Don't move." He ordered, looking up at Frank. Frank just nodded, biting his lip. His face was pale, lips swollen, brown hair messy, and hickeys littered part of his neck. Gerard let out a small moan, one that made Frank squirm on the bed. He stood, keeping eye contact with Frank, and unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Frank's cheeks reddened and he bit his lip. He just wanted Gerard to touch him, or to touch Gerard. But no, he couldn't move. Gerard Smirked, knowing how much Frank was struggling with his command. He then got back on the bed, one leg on either side of Frank. He placed one hand on Franks pale right thigh, using his other hand to wrap around Franks dick. Franks eyes squeezed shut and he let out a small moan, making sure to keep his hips down. 

"G-Gerard." He gasped, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. Gerard slowly stroked Frank, teasing him. Frank groaned and his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

"Please Gee." He whimpered, prepared to beg Gerard if he had to. 

"Please what? What do you want me to do Frankie?" Gerard asked, stilling his hand movements. 

"Go f-faster." Frank pleaded, hoping Gerard did as he asked. Gerard tightened his grip on Frank, quickening the pace as he moved his hand up and down. Frank turned into a moaning mess, his eyes shooting open when he felt cool breath on the head on his dick. He stopped Gerard, looking him in the eyes.

"You don't have to." He told him, his voice was lower, scratchy, and that made Gerard groan. 

"I want to Frankie." Was all he said before lowering his head and taking Frank into his mouth. Frank moaned loudly, the feeling of Gerard's hot, wet mouth like nothing he'd ever felt before. Gerard chuckled around Frank, making him groan and thrust his hips forward. Gerard let him, placing his hands on Franks thighs. He lightly used his teeth, knowing that by the sounds Frank was making that he liked it. 

"I-I'm gonna-" Frank started, ending with a loud moan and coming in Gerard's mouth. He watched as Gerard swallowed, and then let himself fall back onto the bed, panting. Gerard licked his lips, crawling up the bed and laying next to Frank. Frank turned so he was facing Gerard, a blush covering his cheeks. 

"I love you too, Frankie." Gerard mumbled, wrapping his arms around Franks waist and burying his head in the crook of his neck.


	6. Wake up

Gerard felt weight on his hips, causing his eyes to slowly open. They widened when he saw Frank straddling him in nothing but boxer shorts. 

"Frankie?"Gerard asked, his voice deep and scratchy from just waking up. He placed his hands on Franks Hips, rubbing small circles on his sides. 

"Morning Gee." Frank giggled, leaning down and placing open mouthed kisses all over Gerard's neck. Gerard rolled his eyes, leave it to Frank to get horny first thing in the morning. He actually loved it though. Frank bit down, making Gerard moan and his hips to buck forward. Frank smirked against his boyfriends neck, grinding his hips down. 

"Mm Frank." Gerard moaned, his grip on Franks hips tightening. Frank pressed his lips on Gerards, placing one hand either side of his head. Gerard kissed back eagerly, his hands lightly trailing up Franks exposed torso and running them through his messy brown hair. He tugged hard on the strands, making Frank moan into the kiss. Frank ground his hips into Gerard's again, making both men moan loudly. The need to breath took over and Frank pulled away, trailing down Gerard's body. He stopped at the waistband of Gerards sweatpants,  locking his fingers around the waistband. Gerard's hips rose and he let his hands wind up into the bed sheets. 

"Do you want me to take these off Gee?" Frank asked innocently, knowing it would not only tease Gerard but slightly piss him off. Frank wasn't innocent, that Gerard knew all to well. 

"Yes!" Gerard hissed, looking down towards Frank with a hard yet pleading expression. Franks lips twitched up at the ends and he slowly dragged Gerards pants off, along with his boxers. Gerard's erection sprang free, and he sighed in relief. Frank let out a small giggle and then clurled a hand around the base of Gerard's dick. He twisted his wrist, slowly moving up the shaft. 

"Ahh" Gerard moaned softly, his hips thrusting up into Franks hand. Franks other hand rested on Gerard's pale right thigh, his nails lightly digging in. He sped up his pace, running his thumb over the head, smearing any leaking pre come. Gerard moaned loudly, his hands balling into fists at his sides. 

"F-Frank!" He gasped, his eyes shooting open. Frank had wrapped his lips around the head of Gerard's dick, his tongue licking the slit. He took Gerard fully into his mouth, loving the way he could make him completely lose it. Gerard's hips thrusted into Franks mouth and Frank just took it, like he always did. The small                                           "Mm" noises he'd let out going straight to Gerard's dick. Gerard wound his hands into his boyfriends hair, pulling on it and making Frank moan around him. He groaned, loving the feeling it sent through him.    

"Fuck Frankie!" Gerard moaned loudly. His dick hit the back of Franks throat, making both men moan helplessly. This sent Gerard over the edge and he came quickly down Franks throat. Franks eyes met Gerards as he swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. Gerard groaned, his eyes traveling down to the growing problem in Franks boxers. 

"Mm, come here sugar" Gerard said softly, and Frank pulled his boxers down slowly. Then he crawled up Gerard, straddlimg his thighs. He was suddenly flipped over, with Gerard pinning him to the bed. Gerard kissed him hard, one of his hands moving down and wrapping around Franks hard dick. Frank moaned into the kiss, his hands winding into Gerard's long black hair. Gerard stroked Frank quickly, knowing that's how he liked it. 

"Oh god Gerard!" Frank moaned, pulling away and resting his forehead on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard moved lower, to Franks neck and began nipping and biting at the exposed flesh. Frank was moaning desperately, the tight feeling in his gut meaning he was close. 

"Mm, Gee I-" He started, the words dying in his throat when Gerard bit down on his shoulder and tightened his grasp on his dick.

"Oh fuck!" Frank moaned, thrusting into Gerard's hand and coming all over their chests. Gerard watched as Frank composed himself, and then he pressed a light kiss on his boyfriends already swollen lips. He rolled onto the bed so he was next to Frank, curling into him and resting his head on Franks shoulder. 

"I love you." Frank mumbled, placing a kiss on top of Gerards head. 

"I love you  too." Gerard replied, wrapping his arms around the best thing that ever happened to him.


	7. Movie time

"Gee? What're you-"

"H-Hey!" Frank yelped, eyes widening. A few people turned to look at him, some giving disapproving glances at the couple. Gerard just giggles quietly to himself, continuing with what he'd been doing. Frank tried to bat his boyfriends hands away from his pants zipper, since he was trying to pull it down. 

"Gee not here." Frank whispered, his cheeks tinging pink. He was shy enough with only Gerard, he couldn't do this in public! Gerard just smirked, pushing Franks hands away and undoing the zipper. He then leaned into Frank, whispering,

"Pants off, Sugar." into his ear and placing a small kiss on his neck before moving away. Frank looked at Gerard like he was crazy, a somewhat scared but exited look in his eyes. Gerard raised his eyebrows, a silent way of telling Frank to do it. Frank lifted his hips, shimmying out of his pants as unnoticeably as he could. Gerard smiled triumphantly and placed his hand on Franks upper right thigh, rubbing small cirlces there. 

"Your lucky I love you." Frank mumbled, looking sideways at Gerard. Gerard pecked Franks cheek,

"I know Frankie. I love you too." he said quietly, slowly dragging his hand higher up Franks thigh. Frank bit his lip, focusing on the big screen in front of him. He'd forgotten what movie they were seeing, Gerard's hand that was inching closer to his dick being the only thing on his mind. That and the fact that they could be caught any second. Gerard lightly brushed over Franks crotch, pressing occasional pressure. Frank gripped the armrests, making sure he kept his breathing relatively normal. Gerard smirked, he was going to make this hard for Frank.

"Don't be to loud Frankie." He teased, suddenly slipping a hand in Franks boxers. A small gasp left Franks lips when cold fingers curled around his dick. Gerard stroked up and down slowly, knowing that would drive Frank insane. 

"A-Ah G-Gee" Frank whimpered, tightening his grip on the arm rests. Gerard sped up, tightening his grip on Frank. This meant Frank had to stop a loud moan from leaving his lips, biting his lower one enough to draw blood.

His hips involuntarily thrusted up and he hoped no one noticed, but he knew someone probably had. 

"Agh... G-Gerard." Frank moaned quietly, his head slightly falling backwards. At least they were in the back row, he thought. 

"Come on Frankie," Gerard said slowly, licking his lips.

"Come for me." He finished, squeezing Franks dick and continuing to pump up and down at a quick pace. Frank sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed. He was close, that was for sure. Gerard ran his thumb over the head, and that was what it took for Frank to Come in his hand. 

"Fuck!" He moaned as quietly as he could, his eyes meeting Gerards. They were darker than usual, and wide, staring lustfully at Frank. This made Frank smirk and he gently removed Gerards hand from his boxers, subtly pulling his jeans back up.

"Go wash your hands, I'll meet you in the bathroom in 5." He whispered in Gerard's ear, kissing his neck as he pulled away. Gerard's eyes widened and he nodded, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Thank god he didn't run into anyone on the way, that probably wouldn't end well. He washed his hands, waiting the five minutes for Frank. He couldn't decide on what he thought Frank was going to do, there were so many different possibilities that it made his head hurt. The door slowly creaked open and then Gerard was pushed against the wall, lips fiercly pressed onto his. Frank pulled away after a few seconds, placing open mouthed kisses on Gerard's neck. 

"M-Maybe we should go-" Gerard stuttered, leaning his head back against the wall. Frank bit down on his neck making a small moan leave his lips. Frank shook his head, bringing his lips up to his boyfriends ear. 

"You started this Gee, we're going to finish it." He said, moving away to look at Gerard's face. His eyes were wide, face pale, lips slightly swollen, and his long red hair was a mess. In Franks opinion, he looked absolutely gorgeous like that. Gerard placed his hands on Franks hips, pulling him closer. 

"Mm, okay Frankie." He said, kissing Frank hard.


	8. Morning

"Awww!" Mikey cooed at the two spooning,

"They're so cute!"    

"Shhh. You'll wake them up!" Ray scolded, rolling his eyes. Mikey just huffed, pulling his phone out and snapping a picture. Ray raised his eyebrows, looking at Mikey skeptically.

"Why'd you take a picture?" 

"Yeah Mikes, why'd you take a picture?" A groggy voice asked, creaking being heard as Frank sat up. Mikey just smirked, showing Frank the picture. His cheeks reddened and he looked down, making both Ray and Mikey laugh. 

"That's why." He answered with a big smile on his face. It was obvious there was something going on between his brother and Frank yet they always denied it.  

"Frankie?" Gerard mumbled, rolling over so he was facing Frank. His eyes widened when he saw two other people in the room and he groaned.

"What do you want?" Gerard said, his voice laced with sleep and slight annoyance. 

"Mom wants you and Frank over for dinner tonight." Mikey said, a teasing tone in his voice. 

"OK, now leave us alone." Gerard grumbled, tiredly pulling Frank so he was laying down again. Frank giggled quietly. Gerard had never been a morning person, especially if he didn't have coffee. 

"Fine, see ya later." Mikey said, rolling his eyes. Ray chuckled, waving bye to Frank and Gerard while following Mikey out. 

"Gee. Gee, wake up." Frank mumbled, poking Gerards arm. There was no response so he went higher, poking his cheeks.

"C'mon Geeee." He whined, poking Gerard's nose. Gerards face scrunched up and he let out a small cheer. 

"Your so weird Frankie." Gerard groaned, pulling Frank onto his chest. Frank laughed, running his hands through Gerards hair. 

"But so are you." He replied, lightly kissing Gerard's lips. Gerard's hands went to Franks hips and under his shirt. He then ran his hands up to Franks shoulders, pulling his shirt up as he went. Frank took it off completely, tossing it across the room. He sat up so he was straddling Gerard and lightly ground his hips down.

"Mm F-Frank" Gerard moaned, his hips bucking upwards. He'd never been one to get horny in the morning, that was until he met Frank, at least. Now look at him. Frank smirked down at Gerard, grinding his hips down harder. Both men moaned, and Franks hands went to the hem of Gerard's boxers. He bit his lip, hooking his fingers under the material. He slowly pulled them down Gerard's pale legs, throwing them on the floor. Gerard gasped as the cold air hit his dick. Frank crawled back up Gerard's torso, placing a hard kiss on his lips. 

"I love you." He said, pulling away and trailing kisses down Gerard's neck. 

"I-I love you too." Gerard choked out, a moan leaving his lips when Frank bit down on his shoulder. His hips thrusted forward and Frank let out a small moan. 

"This has to come off." He giggled, pulling Gerards T-shirt off. He then proceeded to pepper kisses all the way down Gerard's chest. He blew on the head of Gerards dick, making him let out a small needy moan. 

"Please Frankie." He groaned, his hips raising slightly. Frank winked at Gerard, lowering his head and taking him into his mouth. 

"Ahh" Gerard moaned, his hands fisting the bed sheets. Frank sucked hard, taking as much into his mouth as he could. He would occasionally run his teeth along the shaft, sucking on the tip when he reached it. He even made these little "Mm" noises which drove Gerard even more crazy. 

"Mm.. Agh.. Frank!" Gerard moaned, thrusting into Franks mouth. He hit the back of Franks throat, making both of them moan. The action sent shocks through Gerard and he came, watching as Frank swallowed. Frank stood up, holding a hand out to Gerard. This caused him to raise his eyebrows and Frank laughed. 

"Now you need a shower, and I'm joining you."


	9. Destroya

Frank ran around the stage with his guitar, sweaty and slightly out of breath. Gerard was up front, singing his heart out. Frank smirked, walking over and pressing a hard kiss on Gerards cheek. The crowds screams got louder and a few people were    heard yelling Frerard. The concert went on, and before they knew it there was one song left. 

"Check Check

Check Check

Check Check Check Check Check Check Check

Check Ch- *whistles*

WHOA!" Gerard yelled, starting to sing Destroya. Everyone did their job, including the fans that sang along to every word.

Frank bit his lip, making sure to stay focused on playing guitar and on not Gerard, who was moaning into his mic. This song always gave him.. Problems. The worst part is that Gerard knew that, meaning he did everything he could to turn Frank on without it being too obvious. Sometimes he'd actually touch Frank, kissing him or jumping on him. Others he'd touch himself, screaming at the crowd about bases. The song finished and all the band members waved to the crowd.

"You guys we're Fucking great!" Gerard yelled into his mic, walking off stage with the rest of his band members. 

"Guys, we're goin' out!" Mikey yelled to Gerard and Frank, who were in their bunks doing who knows what. 

"See ya later!" Frank called back, not feeling like going anywhere. 

"Yeah, see ya later!" Gerard yelled, he needed to talk to Frank. Alone. 

"Bye!" Ray called, following Bob and Mikey out the door. Gerard got out of his bunk, walking over to Franks and pulling the curtain open. Frank yelped, looking at Gerard with wide eyes.

"H-Hey Gee." Frank stuttered, shifting so his crotch wasn't visible. He was still a little worked up from the concert and he really didn't want Gerard to know. He'd just tease him about it. Gerard's eyebrows rose and he looked Frank up and down, smirking when he realized what position he was in. 

"Move over." Gerard mumbled, giving Frank a few seconds before climbing into his bunk.  

"What's up Gee?" Frank asked, curiously. It was rare that Gerard laid in his bunk with him. Gerard took in a deep breath, and then he was hovering over Frank, straddling his hips. Franks eyes widened and he lowered his hips, hoping Gerard hadn't felt his hard on.

"What're you d-doing?" Frank asked quietly, and instead of answering him Gerard smashed their lips together. Franks was stunned at first, they had only ever kissed on stage. A small Whimper left him when Gerard bit his bottom lip. His hands landed on Gerards hips, sqeezing them. Gerard groaned and ground his hips onto Franks, making both men moan. 

"Ah.. Shit." Frank groaned, pulling away from the kiss and catching his breath. Gerard smirked, going lower and kissing Franks neck. His hands slipped up Franks shirt and he lightly raked his nails up and down. 

"Mm, Frankie. I know how much I turn you on, when I kiss you, when I touch myself." Gerard said, smirking down at Frank. A soft tint of pink spread over Franks cheeks and he bit his lip. Gerard loved when Frank bit his lip, it was possibly the most attractive thing in the world. He ground his hips down again and they both moaned, Franks nails slightly digging into Gerard's hips. 

"I bet you don't know how much you turn me on, don't know how much I want you." He said, grabbing the end of Franks shirt and pulling it up. Frank helped get it off, throwing it carelessly in another direction. His heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace and he wondered if Gerard could hear it. A gasp left his lips when Gerard moved down his chest, placing soft kisses around his hip bones. 

"G-Gee." He whimpered, his hips raising off the bed. His pants had become rather uncomfortable, thanks to the beautiful man hovering above him. Gerard chuckled, unbottoning Franks pants and pulling them down his pale legs, along with his boxers. He took a few seconds to take in Frank. His breathing was heavy, eyes darker than usual, lips swollen, and he had hickeys scattered all over his neck and chest. He was painfully hard, that was obvious, and so was Gerard. He looked Frank in the eye, a small smirk on his thin lips, and curled a hand around his dick. 

"Ahh." Frank moaned quietly, his hands fists at his sides. Gerard stroked him slowly at first, gaining speed as he went. Frank was a mess, moaning uncontrollably, his hips thrusting upwards into Gerard's hand.

Gerard ran the thumb of his free hand over the head, quickening the pace of his other hand. 

"Fuck..Gerard!" He moaned, coming undone right there. Gerard watched as Frank climaxed, deciding that, that was actually the most attractive thing in the world. And then suddenly he was on his back, and Frank was pulling his pants and boxers down. He groaned, his hips raising off the bed a little. Frank smirked, raising an eyebrow at Gerard. 

"Do you want me to touch you, Gerard?" He said in a teasing voice. Gerard nodded, ready to beg if he had to. 

"F-Frank, please." He whimpered, and then he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. Frank had leaned down and kissed the head of Gerards dick, licking down the shaft and back up before taking it fully into his mouth. "Fuck!" Gerard moaned, his hips bucking upwards. His hands wound into Franks hair, and he pulled on it. This made Frank moan around him, causing him to shudder and a breathy moan to leave his lips. Frank went down easily, the noises Gerard was making telling him he was doing it right. He took in all of Gerard, making sure to control his gag reflex when the back of his throat was hit. Occasionally Frank used his teeth, lightly grazing the shaft with them. 

"I-I'm close Frankie." Gerard moaned, going to push Frank away. He wasn't going to make him swallow, not if he didn't want to. Frank moaned around his dick again, taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard.           

"Agh.. Frank!" Gerard moaned, coming right into Franks mouth. Frank then pulled away, swallowing and licking his lips. This made Gerard groan and he pulled Frank on top of him. His arms wrapped around Franks waist and the shorter man curled into his side. 

"I love you, Frank." Gerard said quietly, tightening his grip on Franks waist. A huge smile spread across Franks face and he leaned up, kissing Gerard softly. 

"I love you too, Gee." He replied, snuggling back into Gerard. His eyes widened when he heard the bus door open and Gerard chuckled. 

"They'll know what happend if they see us." Frank said, his cheeks blazing. Gerard smiled down at him, winking.

"Then let them."


	10. We need to talk

"Gee?" Frank mumbled, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Gerard looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.   
"Hmm?" He hummed, leaning his head back again. Frank took in a deep breath, lacing his fingers with Gerard's, that had been laying in his lap.   
"We.. We need to talk." He said nervously, and cursed himself when he realized how that sounded. Gerard's head shot up, and he straightened out, looking at Frank with scared, confused eyes.   
"A-About what?" Gerard stuttered, gently pulling his hand from Franks grasp. He knew what 'we need to talk' usually meant, and he was terrified. Was Frank breaking up with him? His Frankie? His worrying was cut short when he was yanked forward, soft lips roughly attacking his own. A shocked sqeal left his throat and he extended his arms, catching himself so he didn't fall onto Frank completely. Frank pulled him closer, biting on his bottom lip. This caused Gerard to whimper and grind his hips down.   
"Fuck." Frank groaned, pulling away and pressing kisses on Gerard's neck. Gerard moaned softly, his hands twisting into Franks shoulder length brown hair. He pulled the strands, causing Frank to moan loudly, his hips thrusting upwards. Both guys moaned, and Frank pulled away, breathing heavily.   
"I love you, Gee" He said once he'd gotten his breath back, his voice strong. Gerard smiled down at Frank, pecking his lips softly.   
"I love you too, Frankie." Gerard replied, curling into Franks side.   
"Gerard.." Frank said quietly, running his hands through Gerard's hair.   
"Yes?"   
"Will you.. Will you move in with me?" 

*2 weeks later* 

"Is that all?" Frank asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Gerard scowled and dropped his last suitcase. There were four of them scattered around the livingroom, clothes, art supplies, and any other necessities Gerard needed filling them all.  
"Yep, that's all." He said, smiling and resting his hands on Franks hips. Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, smiling up at him. Gerard agreeing to move in with him was the best thing he could have asked for, he knew it.

Frank was sat on the floor in their bedroom, sorting through one of Gerard's suitcases. He picked up a shirt, a small gasp leaving his lips when he felt something cold graze his hand. His eyes widened and he         picked the object up, the cool metal chilling his fingers. He glanced back at Gerard, a small smirk forming on his lips. He'd never held handcuffs before, but now that he was, he knew exactly how he was going to use them. Frank got up and walked towards Gerard, who had been sitting on their bed sorting some papers.   
"Give me your hand, baby." Frank said softly and Gerard gave him a confused look, slowly stretching a hand towards Frank. There was a smirk of Franks face, and that made Gerard giddy. What was he going to do? Frank took Gerard's hand and then got onto the bed, his legs either side of Gerard. Basically straddling him. He then pushed back softly, encasing Gerard's right wrist in the handcuff. He quickly did the same with Gee's other wrist, making it so his hands were stuck to the headboard.   
"Wha- Frank?" Gerard asked, confused. He yanked his wrists forward, falling back a bit when they didn't move.   
"Mm.. I didn't know you had these." Frank mumbled, sitting back on Gerard's lap with an innocent expression on his face. Gerards cheeks tinged bright pink and he looked down, hiding the blush from Frank. This made Frank frown and a small sound of disapproval to leave his throat. He picked Gerards chin up, leaning closer, his lips lightly touching Gerard's ear as he spoke.  
"Don't hide from me." He said seriously, and then he kissed Gerard hard. This made both of them fall backwards, Gerard's arms stretching at a somewhat awkward angle from being cuffed. He winced, a small groan leaving his lips. Frank slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth, exploring as much as he could. Gerard did the same, desperately wishing he could hold Frank closer. Frank ground his hips down hard, biting at Gerard's lips as he did so.   
"Aghh!" Gerard moaned, his hips thrusting upwards. Frank pulled away from the kiss, moving down Gerard's neck, nipping, sucking, and biting on it. His hands had been working on Gerard's pants, and now he was pulling them down slowly. Gerard whimpered softly, wiggling his legs to get his pants off faster. Frank chuckeld, pulling them off all they way and then crawling back up Gerard's torso. A small moan left his lips when he felt Gerard's erection pressing into his stomach and he attached his lips onto Gerard's again.   
"F-Frank.. Mm.. " Gerard moaned, his hips bucking up again.   
"Please." He whined, squirming underneath Frank and moaning softly from the friction. Frank groaned, trailing another set of kisses down Gerard's neck, over his T-shirt, and down to the waistband of his boxers. He pressed feather light kisses along the band, his hands resting on Gerard's pale thighs. He moved even lower, pressing the soft kisses on the front of Gerard's crotch.   
"O-Oh god.. P-Please Frankie." Gerard gasped out, his hips raising off the bed slightly. His wrists were starting to sting, and that pain mixed with what Frank was doing drove Gerard crazy.  Frank looked up, a teasing smile on his face.   
"Please what, baby?" He teased, knowing it only worked Gerard up more. A small gasp left Gerards lips when his boxers were suddenly pulled down, the cold air making him shudder.   
"What do you want me to do?" Frank asked, licking his lips. Gerard moaned at that, and Frank knew what he wanted. He wrapped a hand around Gerard, pumping quickly up and down a few times before taking the head into his mouth. Gerard took in a sharp breath of air, his hips thrusting into Franks mouth. Frank moaned around Gerard's dick, his nails slightly digging into Gerard's hips.    
"Fuck!" Gerard moaned loudly, his wrists moving, making the handcuffs bang against the headboard. Frank knew Gerard was close, painfully close, so he pulled off, a quiet pop being heard as he did so. Gerard's eyes shot open and he whined, needing to catch his breath. He looked at Frank desperately, pleading with him to do something. Anything. Frank couldn't stop there, not when he'd been so close to coming.  
"Why.. Why'd you stop?" Gerard asked, his cheeks getting hot. Frank looked Gerard over with slightly hooded eyes, and then he was pulling his clothes off, throwing each item onto the floor. Once naked, he climbed onto Gerard, straddling his hips. Gerard's dick was hard, pressing against his ass, and he moaned, grinding against it slightly.   
"Mmm.. Gee. I want.. I want to fuck you." He growled, crashing his lips onto his boyfriends. Gerard groaned, kissing back just as hard. Eventually they broke apart and Frank took two fingers, trailing them on Gerard's bottom lip. He parted his lips, wrapping them around Franks fingers and coating them with saliva. Frank moaned at the sight, grinding onto Gerards hips lightly. He pulled his fingers out of Gerard's mouth, trailing them down his own torso, past his throbbing dick. Gerard watched intently, biting at his lower lip. He wanted Frank, wanted him so bad, and watching him do this was almost torture.    
Frank let out a soft grunt as he pushed a finger into himself, thrusting it in and out slowly. After awhile he added the second one, small moans falling past his lips occasionally. Gerard felt like he was going to explode, wanting nothing more than for Frank to just fuck him already. Frank pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed before sitting up, lining Gerard up with his entrance. He slowly lowered himself, wincing slightly at the pain. Gerard did his best to let Frank adjust, keeping his hips down as much as he could. After a few more seconds Frank went down farther, a moan ripping from his throat.   
"Oh fuck." He gapsed, slowly rocking against Gerards hips. He placed his tattoed hands on Gerards chest, using the leverage to help move up and down.   
"Agh. Shit!" Gerard moaned loudly, Frank was tight and warm, starting to move at a faster pace. Gerard fought his handcuffs, wanting to grab Franks hips hard, wanting to touch Frank's dick that was leaking pre come.   
"Ah, Gerard!" Frank moaned, and Gerard thrusted up hard, hitting the same spot he had before. A few thrusts later and Frank came all over his and Gerards chests, a shattered moan escaping his lips. This is what brought Gerard over the edge and he came into Frank, a stream of  swear words and Franks name leaving him. Frank collapsed onto his side, both men taking in deep breaths. Once he could properly breath Frank got up, unlocking Gerards wrists. There were raw red marks around the pale skin and Frank frowned, gently kissing the wounds.   
"I'm sorry baby." He cooed, and Gerard chuckeld, pulling Frank into his side.   
"It's fine sugar, perfectly fine."


	11. Vacations and Coffee Shops

"Okay, your in room number 235." Linda said, handing her son his room key. 

"Thanks Ma'" Frank said, taking the card and slipping it in his back pocket. He hitched his bag farther up on his shoulder, following as she walked towards the elivators. It was a spur of the moment decision of Linda's to take a trip to California, but Frank was totally okay with it. I mean, what 17 year old wouldn't love a week off school and getting to party in California? Well, he probably wouldn't do any actual partying, but it was still a nice change. 

"I'm going to the beach, you gonna go out tonight?" Linda asked, turning to look at Frank with a teasing expression. She knew her son wasn't much of a people person, but she hoped he'd at least try to have fun on this trip. A light blush erupted on Franks cheeks and he rolled his eyes. 

"Not sure." He mumbled, making Linda chuckle lightly. 

Gerard sighed, resting his head against the back of his seat. Mikey was off doing who knows what and his parents were out to dinner. They'd been in Cali for a few days now, and all he'd done was mope around in different coffee joints. It had been days since he had a smoke, causing his not so great mood to be even worse. The bell on the door dinged and he glanced towards the door, his eyes widening when he saw who walked inside. No, he didn't know the guy. But hell did he want to. The guy was short with short brown hair, pale tattooed skin, and brown/hazel eyes. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blink 182 t-shirt, which Gerard found extremely attractive. Well, he found this guy entirely attractive, and when said guy caught him starring his cheeks heated up considerably. He tore his gaze away, taking a quick drink of his coffee to distract himself. Frank walked up to the cashier, ordering a plain coffee, ignoring the girl batting her eyelashes and giggling. He honestly thought it was funny, a girl actually flirts with him and he plays for the other team. This though made him think of the guy he'd caught staring at him when he walked in, a light blush tinting his cheeks. It was rare anybody stared at Frank, seeing as he was seen as the 'crazy emo kid' back home. Normally, he would have ignored it, his shyness taking over. But for some reason he didn't, this time he walked over to the guy, sitting in the seat across from him. The guys head shot up, his hazel eyes widening when he saw Frank sitting in front of him.

 

"Do you always stare at guys in coffee shops?" Frank asked, a teasing smile on his face. Gerard blushed, tucking some of his long black hair behind his ears.           

"Usually, no." Gerard replied honestly, his lips twitching up at the ends. Frank giggled a little, which was probably the most adorable thing Gerard had ever heard.      

"I'm Frank." Frank told, his smile widening. He didn't know where this new found confidence had come from, but he rather liked it.  

"Gerard." Gerard said, smiling back at Frank. 

"You from around here?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow at Gerard. 

"No, just visiting." 

 

Twenty minutes and two coffees later Frank stood up, looking at Gerard with a small smirk on his lips. 

"You wanna get outta here?" He asked, a somewhat hopeful tone in his voice. Gerard laughed, nodding his head, a slight blush covering his pale Cheek's. Frank let out a small cheer, causing Gerard to laugh and blush more. Sure, he'd just met Frank, but he'd never met anyone like him before. They exited the coffee shop, Frank pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket. How he managed to fit the box in skinny jean pockets, Gerard didn't know. 

"Want one?" Frank asked, tiliting the packet towards Gerard. He nodded, thanking Frank and pulling a cigarette out. They walked in silence for a few minutes, smoking and glancing at each other occasionally. Gerard bit his lip, reaching over and lacing his fingers with Franks. Frank turned to look at Gerard, his cheeks reddening a few shades darker. Gerard just smiled and kept walking, squeezing Franks hand lightly.    

                                        

As soon as Gerard was inside the hotel room and the door was closed he was slammed against a wall, lips fiercely being pressed onto his. He gasped, his arms wrapping instantly around Franks neck. Franks hands were holding Gerards hips, pulling them into his own. "Fuck" Gerard moaned, his fingers twisting into Franks hair and pulling.

"Mm, Gee." Frank groaned, pushing a leg between Gerards and grinding down. Frank slid his hands up Gerards shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor. Then he moved away from Gerard's lips, trailing kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Gerard laced his fingers more into Franks hair, pulling his head up and staring straight into his eyes. His now dark brown eyes that were wide, filled with nothing but want. 

"Can I Fuck you, Frankie?" Gerard asked, a suddenly dominant gleam in his eyes. A shudder went  through Frank and a small moan left his lips, causing a smirk to form on Gerard's.

"I take that as a yes." He teased, pushing Frank back until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards.

"Shirt off." Gerard ordered with a smug smirk as Frank scrambled to pull his top off. Gerard bit his lip, crawling on top of Frank and straddling him. Franks hips thrusted upwards and a moan left his lips at the friction it caused. Gerard ground his hips down, leaning over and pressing his lips hard against Franks. Eventually he had to pull away, only to trail down Franks neck and to his chest, nipping at the skin as he went.

"Ah, G-Gerard!" Frank moaned and Gerard smirked, swirling his tounge around each of Franks nipples before going down lower. He unzipped Franks jeans, pulling them along with his boxers down his pale legs. He took in Franks naked body, hoping that somehow this wasn't the only time he'd ever see it. 

"Gee.. Do something.. Please." Frank whined, squirming on the bed as Gerard watched him. 

"Mm.. ok Frankie." Gerard said, discarding his pants and boxers. Frank bit his lip, his eyes trailing over Gerard's body almost hungrily. Gerard walked back over to Frank, settling on his knees on the floor.

"Gerard? What-" Frank stopped mid sentence, a gasp leaving him instead. Gerard pumped his hand around Franks dick, circling the tip with his thumb a few times. 

"Agh!" Frank moaned, his hips thrusting into Gerard's hand. 

"Don't move." Gerard growled, using his other hand to keep Franks hips down. Frank whimpered but obeyed, small moans flying from his lips helplessly. He felt the tension building in his stomach and leaned his head back, knowing he would come soon. But Gerard stopped, making a loud whine to leave Frank. 

"Why?!" Frank asked, exasperated. Gerard just smirked, taking two of his fingers and putting them up to his lips. Frank watched intently as Gerard sucked on his fingers, his painfully hard dick getting even harder. Gerard pulled his fingers from his mouth, a slight popping sound being heard as he did so. He gently spread Franks legs, slowly pushing a finger into him. "Oh Fuck!" Frank moaned loudly, squirming as Gerard started to pump his finger in and out. 

"Your such a slut Frankie." Gerard purred, adding a second finger and letting frank adjust. After a few seconds Frank was moaning again, grinding down onto Gerards fingers as they worked in and out of him. He knew Frank was close again, so he pulled his fingers out, grabbing hold of Franks hips and lining up with his entrance. 

"You ready baby?" Gerard asked, wanting desperately to just fuck Frank already.                                    

"Just fuck me, Gerard." Frank panted out, wrapping his legs around Gerard's hips, pulling him closer. 

"Shit.. Ah!" Gerard moaned, pushing slowly into Frank. He was tight and warm and it was so good.

Gerard thrusted slowly at first, allowing Frank to adjust. 

"F-Faster!" Frank yelled, using his legs to push Gerard in farther. 

"Mm.. Agh." Gerard groaned, thrusting as fast as he could. Frank was mewling at the feeling, his hands twisting into the bed sheets harshly. 

"Fuck.. I-I'm close.." Gerard panted, his  grip on Franks hips tightening. He pulled Frank down more and a loud moan left Frank. 

"Ah! Fuck, t-there!" Frank moaned, meeting Gerard's thrusts by grinding his hips agaisnt Gerard's. Gerard moaned, wrapping a hand around Frank dick, messily pumping up and down. This is what brought Frank over the edge and he came all over Gerard's hand and his chest. 

"Oh Shit!" Gerard moaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he came inside Frank.

 

Frank snuggled up to Gerard, resting his head on his shoulder. Gerard smiled, wrapping an arm around Franks waist and pulling him closer. 

"Do you always have sex with complete strangers in three star hotels?" Frank asked, giggling a bit. Gerard just rolled his eyes, pressing a soft kiss on Franks swollen lips. 

"Only you, Frankie."


	12. Two weeks too long

Frank rested his head against the backboard of his and Gerards bed, stretching so his legs were straight out in front of him. He took a short glance towards the bedroom door, biting at his lower lip as he did so. Gerard had been gone for almost two weeks, due to his busy work schedule. This, Frank was okay with, he understood that Gerard had work to do. But it was times like this, when he was hard, so painfully hard, and Gerard wasn't there to help him, that he hated most. It wasn't that he just wanted Gerard for sex, that wasn't it at all. He just couldn't help thinking about his boyfriend and all the things they could be doing if said boyfriend was home. So with a small sigh Frank trailed a hand down into his pajama pants, wrapping cold fingers around himself.   
"Shit!" Frank moaned, his hips bucking up lightly. He slowly pumped up and down, his eyes fluttering closed. He imagined that it was Gerard touching him, that it was his beautiful, amazing, and sexy boyfriend there with him, making him feel good. He sped up his actions, twisting his wrist slightly.  
"Mm.. Fuck, Gee!" He moaned loudly, hips thrusting into his hand. The bed creaked slightly, something Frank had become accustomed to. Frank continued jacking himself off, unaware of the front door opening downstairs. 

Gerard set his stuff down near the front door, closing and locking it behind himself.   
"Frankie?" He called out, a huge smile on his face. He'd been given permission to head home early, something he hadn't told Frank, wanting to surprise him. Instead of a direct reply Gerard heard something upstairs, something that sounded like banging. It was quiet, but just loud enough that he could hear it. He slowly walked up the stairs, dread settling in his stomach when he heard moans coming from his and Franks room. He frowned, lightly pushing the door open, squeezing his eyes closed before he saw what was happening in the room. He was honestly terrified, Frank couldn't be cheating on him. He just couldn't. But when he heard a whimper and his name leaving Franks lips his eyes shot open. A small gasp left his lips as he took in his boyfriend, pants pulled down his pale legs, hand vigorously pumping his hard cock.   
"Fuck.. G-Gerard.. Ahh!" Frank moaned suddenly, come spilling over his bare chest and hand.     

"Holy shit." Gerard groaned, causing Frank to yelp and jump slightly off the bed.   
"Gee?" He asked, wide eyed. A crazy blush spread on his cheeks, and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.   
"Fuck Frankie. You have no idea how hot that was." Gerard nearly growled, stalking over to the bed, his eyes never leaving Franks. Franks eyebrows rose, a smirk forming on his very pink lips.   
"Oh really?" He teased, running one of his hands along the top of his right thigh. Gerard moaned softly, his jeans becoming tighter by the second. Him and Frank had been together four years. Four freaking years and this was the first time he'd seen Frank touch himself. And it was so hot. So unbelievably hot and all he wanted to do in that moment was fuck his boyfriend senseless.   
"Yes, really." Geard replied flatly, pulling his shirt off. His pants followed and Franks eyes instantly went to the bulge in his boxer shorts. Gerard chuckled, straddling Franks hips, pushing him down onto the bed by his shoudlers.   
"But touching you, making you come, that's my job, Frankie." He said lowly, pressing a hard kiss onto Franks lips. Frank moaned, his hands tangling into Gerards long black hair. He pulled the stands sharply, earning a loud moan from Gerard.   
"Ah.. Shit, I want you so bad." Gerard panted out, nipping at Franks neck, leaving small purple bruises on the pale skin.   
"Mhmm. Fuck me Gee, please." Frank whimpered, grinding his hips up onto Gerards. Gerard bit his lip, moving lower and spreading Franks legs a bit more. He looked Frank straight in the eyes, sucking two fingers into his mouth, pulling them out once they were coated in saliva. A small moan left Frank and he squirmed on the bed, placing a leg on either side of Gerard. Gerard smirked at this, knowing that Frank would take what ever he gave him, no matter what. 

A small whine left Frank when he felt the first finger enter him, stretching him slightly. After a fee seconds he sucked in a breath, telling Gerard to add the second finger. Gerard did so, making sure he gave Frank enough time to adjust before starting to thrust his fingers in and out at a fast pace. Frank ground his hips down onto Gerard fingers, mewling at the feeling of something being inside him. It had been weeks since they'd done this, and he missed it. Missed it so fucking badly.   
"Agh... Gee.. S-Stop." Frank moaned  loudly, and Gerards fingers stopped mid thrust.   
"What is it, baby?" Gerard aksed, a confused look on his face.   
"I want you to fuck me, Gerard. Now." He said seriously, legs wrapping around Gerards waist.   
"Ok, baby " Gerard replied lowly, voice somewhat rapsy. He shimmied out of his boxers, erection springing free. He moaned quietly at the feeling, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping a few times before lining up with Franks entrance.   
"Ready?" Gerard asked, pushing in a bit when Frank nodded his head. Eyes Frank hissed in pain, hands gripping the bed sheet tightly.   
"K-Keep going." He muttered,  and Gerard hesitantly obeyed. He knee Frank could take it, that he would take it, but he still hated that it caused him even the slightest amount of pain. After a few seconds Frank had relaxed, his legs tightening around Gerards hips, pulling him in more.   
"Fuck." Gerard groaned, the feeling of being inside Frank making him shudder. It was always so good, and he loved that. He loved Frank.   
"Faster!" Frank panted, head falling back onto their pillows. Gerardd did as told, Speeding up his thrusts. Frank did his best to meet him thrust for thrust, the familiar burning in his lower belly making him squeeze his eyes shut.   
"I-I'm close, Frank." Gerard moaned, tilting his hips to get a better angle.   
"A-Ah.. Me too. Fuck!" He moaned, dark brown eyes darting between his legs, where Gerard had begun messily jacking him off.   
"Oh shit! Gerard!" He gasped out, coming undone in Gerard hand. This caused Frank to clench around Gerard, and Gersrds thrust became sloppy.   
"Frank!" He moaned, thrusting in a few more times before coming undone inside his boyfriend. 

Gerard pulled Frank into his chest, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.   
"I love you." He muttered, placing a light kiss on Franks lips. Frank beamed up at him, returning the kiss.  
"I love you too."


	13. Dressing rooms are for more than changing

"Fuck!" Frank groaned, his shoulder blades scraping against the wall. Gerard pushed him harder into the wall, a leg falling in between Franks. He roughly connected their lips, grinding his leg onto Franks crotch hard as he did so. A strangled moan left Frank and he gripped onto Gerards shoulders, letting the older man kiss him as if his life depended on it. Gerard moved down, biting and sucking purple marks on Franks pale neck. They had faded considerably since the last time they'd done this, and Gerard wasn't going to let them disappear completely. Frank was his, it was best that everyone knew that.   
Once satisfied with the angry looking bruises Gerard pulled away, eyes trailing down Franks clothed body.   
"Strip." He demanded, licking his lips and looking up into Franks eyes. Frank did as he was told, slowly lifting his shirt up, tossing it to the dressing room floor once it was off. Gerards lust filled eyes roamed Franks bare, tattooed chest and a small groan left his lips.   
"Your so fucking pretty, Frankie." Gerard practically growled, a smirk settling on his face when Franks cheeks tinted pink. No matter how many times they did this, he was always kind of shy, as if he was innocent and this was all new to him. But it definitely wasn't. The image of Frank on his knees, hungrily sucking his dick, filled Gerards mind and he bit his lip, unbuckling his jeans and letting them fall down his pale legs.   
"Gee?" Frank asked, and Gerard was surprised to see Frank already naked in front of him. His cheeks were still a light pink, and he kept glancing down at the prominent bulge in Gerards boxers. He took a few steps closer to Gerard, a nervous yet pleading look on his face.   
"C-Can I..?" Frank asked, his gaze traveling downwards again.   
"Can you what?" Gerard asked, a teasing smile on his face. Frank blushed harder, shifting awkwardly on his feet.   
"I-I want to suck you off.. Gee... I...." Frank said, flustered and stuttering. Franks words went straight to Gerard's crotch and he nodded, pulling his boxers down. Frank dropped to his knees, looking up at Gerard with wide doe eyes before taking his cock in his hand, stroking up and down a few times.   
"Ah..shit." Gerard moaned, thrusting into Franks hand slowly. Frank smiled up at Gerard, leaning closer and lightly kissing the tip before pulling away.   
"Don't tease me Frankie, you know the consequences." Gerard warned, and a small whimper left Frank. His hands rested on Gerard's thighs and he took the head into his mouth, sucking on it softly.                  
"Mmfh.. " Gerard groaned, bucking his hips forwards a bit. Frank took more into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and squeezing Gerard's thighs tightly. Gerard's fingers threaded into Franks hair, pulling hard on the brown strands. This caused a moan to rip from Franks throat, the vibrations making Gerard go crazy. Frank went down easily, using his teeth and tounge at all the right places. Gerard could feel the tension building and he thrust into Franks mouth a few more times.   
"I-I'm gonna..ah! Shit Frank!" Gerard moaned loudly, coming right down Franks throat. Frank looked up with hooded eyes, locking them with Gerards as he swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. Gerard already felt himself getting hard again, and he pulled frank to his feet, attacking his lips roughly. Frank moaned into the kiss, rubbing himself against Gerards front.    
"Gee" He moaned softly, and Gerard pulled away, looking into Franks lust filled eyes.   
"What do you want me to do, hmm?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank in a teasing manner.   
"Fuck me, please Gerard. I-I want you so fucking bad." Frank panted out, grinding against Gerard again to prove his point. Gerard groaned, hands landing on Franks hips and squeezing tightly. He walked backwards until they reached the couch, turning around and pushing Frank down onto his back. He straddled Frank, kissing his lips, his neck, chest, all the ways down his torso.   
"So perfect.. Your so fuckin' perfect." Gerard growled again, spreading Franks legs and letting them wrap around his waist. His eyes met Franks and he sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Frank moaned at the sight, rolling his hips in anticipation. Gerard removed his fingers, chuckling at the squirming man beneath him. He slowly pushed a finger into Frank, keeping still so Frank could adjust. A small, pained, whimper had left Frank at first, but after a few seconds he was moaning loudly, Gerard thrusting two fingers into him harshly.   
"Shit.. Yeah!" Frank moaned, grinding down onto Gerards fingers. Gerard knew Frank was close, so he pulled his fingers out, lining up with Franks enterance. He pushed in slowly,   giving Frank time to readjust. Gerard had to keep himself from roughly thrusting into Frank, knowing he'd need time.   
"G-Gerard, move." Frank said softly, using his legs to pull Gerard in closer. "A-Ahh." Gerard moaned, head falling back slightly as he pushed into Frank fully. He pulled back out, sharply thrusting back in. He continued doing this, building up a steady rhythm. Frank was a mess underneath him, moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow. Of course this just encouraged Gerard and he sped up, thrusts becoming impossibly harder.   
"Agh.. Fuck.. Right there!" Frank yelped, eyes squeezing shut. Gerard did as told, hitting the same spot with every thrust. It was only a few minutes later that Gerards thrust became somewhat sloppy and he had to fight the tension building in his lower stomach. He reached around and grabbed Franks dick, messily pumping up and down in time with his thrusts.   
"I-I'm gonna-" Frank started, stopping short when he came, the white substance coating his stomach and Gedards hand.   
"Oh fuck! Frank!" Gerard moaned loudly, coming inside Frank. Once his breathing was back to normal he pulled out, laying behind Frank and wrapping his arms around his waist.   
Frank sighed happily, snuggling into Gerard as much as he could. He knew they would have to leave soon, so any time he could spend cuddling Gerard, he would.


	14. Happy Birthday, Frankie

A/n: Yes, I know this is late for Franks birthday. But at least I wrote one, right? Hope you guys like it :) 

Frank scowled over at his best friend, Ray, who was sitting in the drivers seat with a smirk on his face. 

"A strip club? Are you serious?" Frank asked, a horrified expression on his face. Ray just laughed, shut the car off, and got out. 

"Either you come in, or you walk home." Ray said, the same smirk still on his face. Frank rolled his eyes, pulled his car door open and followed Ray to the front door. Once inside they were bombarded with lights and the unmistakable smell of alcohol. There were people everywhere, well, there were guys everywhere. Franks eyes widened a bit and he grabbed Rays arm.                                               

"You..You brought me to a gay bar?" He asked, exasperated. It's not that he wasn't gay, because he was, but really? Wasn't this a little bit to far? Ray knew how much Frank hated strip clubs. 

"Yes, Frank. I brought you to a gay bar , and now, I'm buying you a dance." Ray said, snickering a bit. You see, it was Franks birthday, which also happened to be on Halloween. He had spent the day with his family, which in turn ment Ray got to make plans for the night. Frank choked on air, causing Ray to burst out laughing at his bewildered best friend. Frank just sulked, shooting daggers at Ray with his eyes. Ray walked away, blending in with the people in the club effortlessly. The only way Frank could tell him apart was the fro that he could see moving across the room. A few minutes later a tall man approached Frank, a sly smile on his face. 

"Follow me, sir." The man said, motioning towards the direction he came from. Frank sighed, following the guy. It's not like he had a choice, really. The guy led Frank to a wall that had a bunch of doors on it, which he assumed were the private rooms. He opened one of the doors and ushered Frank in, giving him a smirk and then closing the door. Frank hesitantly looked around the room. There was a pole on one side and a small, slightly comfortable looking couch on the other. His eyes darted back and forth a few times before he took a seat on the couch, fidgeting with the fraying material the holes in his jeans created. A few minutes later the door opened and Franks head shot towards it. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened a bit. The man that walked in was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was short and dyed orange, his skin was pale, and he had amazing hazel eyes. Franks gaze lowered and he felt heat start to pool in his stomach.      

"Hello, sugar." The man greeted, practically strutting over to Frank, hips swaying teasingly as he walked. His blue suit pants clad legs nudged Franks knees apart and he leaned down so he was level with Franks ear. "I heard it's your birthday." He purred, making Frank shudder. He moved away then, a pout on his thin lips. 

"I also heard you don't want to be here. Is that true, Frankie?" He asked, crawling onto Franks lap so he was straddling him. Frank tensed up, holding in the moan that wanted to eacape when the man started to lightly grind down onto him. 

"I-I don't go to places like this." Frank mumbled, his hands itching to grab hold of the orange haired mans hips. 

"You can make an exception for tonight, can't you, sugar?" The man asked, licking his lips and shrugging off his suit jacket, rendering himself shirtless. Frank gave in, his hands making their way onto the mans hips. This led to the man smirking at him, grinding down onto his crotch harder. Franks head fell back a bit, a moan leaving his parted lips.

"Ah, shit.. " He gasped out, realizing he didn't know the guys name. 

"Call me Gee, sugar." Gerard said leaning down and attaching his lips onto Franks neck. He bit and sucked on the skin, causing Frank to squirm and moan under him. Once Gerard was satisfied he pulled away, meeting Franks lust filled hazel eyes. He could feel a prominent bulge in Franks jeans, and he smirked, knowing he caused it. 

"Gee." Frank whimpered, eyes trailing down Gerard's exposed chest. Gerard's eyebrows rose and he got off Frank, looking straight in his eyes and slowly pulling down his suit pants. Frank watched with hooded eyes, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Once the pants were off Gerard was left in nothing but tight breifs, the same blue as his suit, and a red neck tie. There was a slight bulge in his briefs that made Frank groan quietly. This was definitely the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The sexiest too. Gerard turned around, walked over to the pole, swaying his hips as he went. Frank had to hold in a moan at the sight, squirming in his seat.  Gerard wrapped a hand around the pole, running it up and down a few times while slowly walking around it to face Frank. He was happy to see that Franks now dark, hazel eyes were glued to him and every move he made. Gerard then pressed himself against the pole, wrapping a leg around it and spinning a bit. Frank watched intently at every move gerard made, his jeans getting tighter and tighter as time passed. It was borderline painful and all he wanted to do was rip off his pants and boxers. Gerard wandered away from the pole, back over to Frank, and turned so his ass was facing him. He then proceeded to sit on Franks lap, grinding away like there was no tomorrow. Which in this case, for them, there wasn't. 

"Fuck, Gee!" Frank moaned, taking hold of Gerard's hips and squeezing. The friction was sending shocks throughout Franks body and he knew that if this continued he was going to come. Gerard's grinding got harder and faster. At this point he was almost bouncing on Franks lap. Frank threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his throat. 

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna-" He moaned loudly, his climax hitting him full force. Gerard turned to look at Franks face, a soft moan leaving him at the sight. His face was flushed, eyes were closed, and his bottom lip was red from biting it. There were fresh hickeys forming on his neck, only adding to how good he looked. Once Frank had come down from his high he took in Gerard's appearance, the huge bulge in his breifs practically begging for attention. So, even though he knew it was most probably against the rules, Frank nudged Gerard so he was sitting on the couch, settling onto his knees in front of him. Gerard's eyes widened and he tried to stand up. "Y-You don't have to-" he started, getting cut off by Frank tugging his breifs down his thighs roughly. He hissed a bit at the cold air hitting his hard on, that hiss turning into a gasp as a tattooed hand wrapped around him. 

"Shit!" He moaned, hips bucking up into Franks fist. Frank pumped up and down quickly, occasionally squeezing. Gerard was a mess, curses leaving his mouth left and right. After a few minutes Gerard was close, so close, and Frank smirked, pulling his hand away. Gerards eyes shot open and a whimper left his mouth. 

"Wha- ah fuck!" He moaned loudly, the feeling of Franks hot mouth around his dick almost sending him right over the edge. Frank took in as much as he could, bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. Gerard's hands tangled into Franks hair, pulling at the brown strands. Frank hummed around his dick, lightly scraping his teeth along the shaft. 

"Fucking hell. I'm..I'm gonna.. Shit Frank!" Gerard moaned, coming straight into Franks mouth. Frank pulled away with a pop, meeting Gerard's eyes and swallowing, licking his lips afterwards. 

"So, how was it?" Ray asked, starting the car. He turned to look at Frank, who's cheeks had turned firetruck red. He was instantly laughing, much to Franks expense. 

"It was.. It was alright." Frank mumbled, even though it had been so much better than just alright.


	15. Can you get me a towel?

"Tonights gonna be fucking great" Gerard said, falling back onto the dressing room couch. Frank nodded, letting his eyes rake over his bestfriend shamelessly, biting at his bottom lip. Gerard was laying sideways across the couch, wearing a black muslce tee and extremely tight black jeans. His firey red hair was messily falling over his shoulder and he had a smirk curling on his lips.

"Hell yeah it will be." Frank replied, letting his eyes wander for a few more seconds before going to get ready for the show.

*time skips to during the show*

Frank watched as Gerard sang and jumped around stage, shaking his hips and ocasionaly moaning into the microphone. He was sweating slightly, just enough that the light reflected off it and his hair was a little damp. To say the least he looked hot... no, he looked really fucking sexy up there. And as if it wasn't hard enough for Frank to not run up and kiss his bestfreind like both their lives depended on Gerard did just that. Frank had been focused on playing his guitar when he was suddenly grabbed, his head being pulled up by his hair and lips slamming onto his own. He was shocked at first but kissed back, letting his guitar drop and hang by the strap. The crowd cheered and whistled, going absolutely crazy over the kiss. Once they pulled apart Gerard simrked at him, sauntering over to the other side of the stage, hips swaying teasingly in Franks direction. Frank was breathless but he quickly regained his composure, picking his guitar back up and continueing to play the song. An hour later and they were done with the concert, packing their things up and heading to a hotel for the night. They had to get on a plane early the next morning, so any extra hours of sleep were definitely needed.

Once they reached the hotel they split up into rooms. Ray and Mikey together and Frank and Gerard together. This was the usual arrangement but for some reason Frank was nervous about sharing a room with Gerard. Maybe it was becasue of how shamelessly he'd been checking Gerard out all night, or the kiss that happened onstage. Sure, they had kissed onstage before but this was different. It was longer, more agressive. It had been all Frank thought about throughout the rest of the concert and ride to the hotel. Every few minutes he'd glance at Gerard, only to find that the red haired man was already looking at him. When their eyes would meet Gerard would just smirk a bit, raising his eyebrows at Frank. Once in their room they both threw their luggage next to a bed, turning to look at each other.

"So, Frankie," Gerard started, walking slowly towards Frank. Franks eyes widened a bit and he stepped back, the backs of his knees hitting a bed.

"I call the shower first!" Gerard yelled, whipping around hurrying into the bathroom to shower. It was always something they did, 'fight' for the shower. Frank cursed himself for falling for it, deciding not to change clothes until he was showered and no longer covered in sweat. He just fell back onto his bed for the night, thinking about the concert and how much he wanted to kiss Gerard like that again.

"Uh, Frank?" Gerard mumbled, sticking his head out of the bathroom door. Frank leaned up on his elbows, rasing his eyebrows at Geread.

"Yeah?" He asked, a small smile forming on his face. Gerards face flushed even more and his cheeks reddened.

"I.. uh.. Can you get me a towel?" He asked, his cheeks heating up even more. Franks smile turned into a smirk and he nodded, grabbing a towel and giving it to gerard. A few minutes later Gerard exited the bathroom, the fluffy white towel hanging around his hips. Franks took in the sight, his hair was hanging in wet strands, water running from the ends down Gerards chest and into the towel.

"Frank?" Gerard said quietly, nervously. The look Frank was giving him was something he'd only seen a few times, one that meant he wanted him. It was a look he could hardly resist, but knew he really should. If anything happened between them it could ruin the friendship, and the band if it got to bad. He was weak sometimes, and would kiss Frank onstage, that way he could play it off as if it was for the show. But it really wasn't because all he wanted to do was kiss Frank all the time. Frank stood up, walking forwards until he had Gerard up against the wall. Gerard was standing there wide eyed with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth nervously. Frank let out a shaky breath and put a hand on either side of Gerard's face, pulling the taller man down and pressing their lips together. Gerard instantly melted into the kiss, his hands going around Franks neck and curling into the fabric of his tee shirt. Frank slipped a leg between Gedards, the towel loosening enough that if he moved it would fall down. Gerard let out a quiet groan at the friction it caused, pulling away to breath properly. Frank just moved lower, biting at Gerard's neck and leaving angry looking red bruises on the pale skin. Gerard's breathing was coming out in soft pants and he was lightly grinding onto Franks leg. 

"Shit, Frankie." He moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. Frank just smirked, taking a step back and letting the towel fall to the floor. Gerard gasped at this, his cheeks turning the color of his hair. Frank just giggled at him, taking Gerard's hand and leading him over to a bed. 

"Lay down." He instructed, and as Gerard did so he pulled his own shirt off. He went to undo his pants but a hand stopped him, shooing him away from the button.

"Let me." Gerard mumbled, quickly undoing the button and zip, pulling the tight jeans down Franks pale thighs. Frank pulled them off the rest of the way, pushing Gerard back and crawling on top of him. He sat on Gerard's hips carefully, one leg on either side of him. Gerard squirmed underneath him, trying to create some kind of friction. Frank just laughed, lowering his face to Gerards and pressing their lips together again. Frank lightly grinded down onto Gerard, earning a whimper from Gerard. 

"Frank," he said, voice strained.

"Fuck me, please." He finished, looking up at Frank with dark eyes and biting on his bottom lip. Frank groaned at the request, his already hard dick getting impossibly harder. 

"Shit Gerard." He said breathily, pulling his boxers off and throwing them on the floor. He sat back on the bed, running his hands down Gerard's pale thighs. They raised slightly and he pushed them back down, spreading them enough to sit Gerards legs. He bit his lip, his eyes raking over Gerard laying in front of him. Gerard whined softly, shifting his hips on the bed. 

"Your so pretty, Gee." Frank said seriously, sitting up a bit and pulling Gerard so his legs were wrapped around his waist. He looked straight into Gerard's eyes, slowly bringing two fingers up to his own mouth, coating them in saliva. Gerard moaned at the sight, his fingers twisting into the bed sheets. Frank placed a kiss on each of Gerard's thighs before pushing a finger inside him, letting the red haired man adjust before he started thrusting it in and out. A gasp left Gerard and he squeezed his eyes closed, getting used to the feeling. After a few more seconds Frank started to thrust his finger, curling it occasionally. 

"Ah s-shit!" Gerard moaned, grinding down into Franks finger. Frank smirked, adding a second finger. Gerard took in a sharp breath, making himself relax. Frank thrusted his fingers in slowly, gaining speed over time. Gerard was moaning loudly now, grinding down onto Franks fingers as much as he could. 

"I-I'm gonna come like this if you don't st- Ah!" Gerard yelpd, his hips jerking up when Frank hit a certain spot. 

"Found it." Frank smirked, pulling his fingers out. He licked his hand and wrapped it around himself, pumping a few times. A fee soft moans left his lips and Gerard watched eagerly, his body aching for Frank. 

"You ready, Gee?" Frank grunted, lining himself up with Gerard. 

"Fuck, yeah." Gerard replied, letting his head rest back on the pillows. Frank slowly pushed in, placing a hand on both of Gerard's hips. Once all the way in he let Gerard adjust, eventually starting to pull back out. 

"Just fuck me, Frankie." Gerard whined, raising his hips up towards Frank. 

"Oh, Shit" Frank moaned, pulling out and thrusting back in sharply. Gerard moaned out loudly, meeting Frank thrust for thrust afterwards. Franks head fell forwards and he went faster, feeling his climax getting closer. Gerard was close too, so close, but not quite there yet.

"Touch yourself." Frank growled out, thrusting in harder than he had before. Gerard moaned at this, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping messily. The sight brought Frank over the edge and he came into Gerard, continuing to thrust sloppily. Gerard came soon after, the white substance spilling out over his chest and hand. Frank pulled out, trying to get his breathing even. He then took in Gerard, the way his red hair was sprawled over the pillows, chest moving up and down rapidly, legs limply wrapped around Franks waist. It was something he never wanted to forget. It was something that he hoped would happen again.

A/N: This is probably really bad, sorry guys! -RainMarie


	16. Did you just-

Frank heard a knock on his hotel room door, getting up instantly and ripping it open. His eyes raked over the man standing in front of him, taking in the short white hair, bright hazel eyes, thin pink lips that were twitching up at the corners, and the T-shirt and tight black jeans he was wearing.   
"You gonna let me in, or stare at me all night?" Gerard asked, lips raising into a smirk. Frank blushed hard, taking a few steps back so his boyfriend could enter the room. Once inside, Gerard closed the door, throwing a small bag onto the bed before walking over to Frank and placing his hands on the shorters hips. Frank smiled up at Gerard, the blush fading from his cheeks.   
"I missed you, Frankie" Gerard mumbled, leaning down and connecting their lips. Frank smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, playing with    the short white hairs that were there. After a few more seconds they pulled apart, and Frank moved down to Gerards neck, placing a light kiss there.   
"I missed you too, Gee." Frank said softly, and Gerard's hands tightened around his hips. They had been on break for three weeks, each band member going to visit family. They hadn't seen each other at all during that time, but now that they were together they were going to make up for that.  

Frank pressed more kisses on Gerards neck, biting at the pale skin, covering it in raw red marks. A few breathy moans slipped past Gerard's lips and his head was tilted back, nails digging into Franks hips slightly. Eventually Frank pulled away, looking up at Gerard with dark eyes.                 
"I want you, now, Gerard." He rasped, pulling Gerard over to the bed. Gerard just laughed, picking up the bag and making sure everything was still inside. Once he was sure everything was there he turned back to the bed, smiling when he saw Frank sitting up against the headboad, shirtless. He crawled onto the bed, sitting so he had a leg on either side of Franks hips. Frank looked at the bag curiously, shifting his hips so the position was more comfortable.   
"What's in the bag?" He asked, looking up at Gerard and biting his lower lip. Gerard just shook his head a bit, leaning down and harshly connecting their lips. Frank kissed back, his hands going to rest on Gerards hips. Gerard smirked against Franks lips, grinding down onto him. Frank groaned, moving his hands under Gerard's shirt and trailing them up his sides. Gerard made a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat, sitting back. Frank removed his hands, looking at Gerard confused.   
"What-" Frank stopped talking when Gerard grabbed his wrists, holding them up against the headboard. Frank gasped when something cold circled around his wrists and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw what Gerard had done.  
"H-Handcuffs?" He choked out, pulling against them lightly. The metal clanged against the wooden headboard and Gerards smirk grew.   
Frank just whined, rolling his hips up into Gerard. A small gasp left Gerard and he lowered his head to Franks neck, placing angry kisses everywhere he could. Frank was squirming underneath Gerard, trying to get any form or friction from the movement. He was painfully hard by now, the skinny jeans he had on being extremely uncomfortable.   
"Just..fuck.. Fuck me, Gerard!" Frank panted out, pulling on the handcuffs again. Gerard let out a breathy laugh and sat back on Franks legs. He had an unusual look in his now very dark eyes, one that Frank couldn't place. But it made the burning feeling in his stomach spread and get so much hotter. Gerard bit his lip, slowly trailing his hands down Franks chest and to the botton on his jeans. He popped it, pulled the zipper down, and  then got up, taking the pants off the rest of the way. A small sigh left Frank and then a moan when Gerard wrapped a hand around his dick.   
"Ah, shit." He moaned, letting his head fall back. Gerard pumped him a few times and then he let go, causing Frank to whimper and squirm a even more.   
"Patients, Frankie." Gerard teased, picking up his bag and taking out a small bottle. He then got on the bed, moving Franks legs so there was one on each of his sides. He opened the bottle, coating two of his fingers in the clear substance.   
"You ready?" Gerard asked, licking his lips and looking up at Frank. Frank just rolled his eyes, because of course he was fucking ready. Gerard slowly pushed one finger into Frank, keeping it still so he could adjust.  
"More, Gee." Frank gasped out, grinding down onto Gerard's finger. He added the second, thrusting them in and out, scissoring a few times. Franks breathing was erratic, needy moans falling from his lips. Once Gerard was sure he was done prepping he pulled his fingers out, looking back up at Frank.   
"Close your eyes, sugar." He ordered, and Frank looked at him confused before doing as told. Gerard smiled at that, turning around and grabbing the last item from his bag. He smirked at the item, knowing that Frank would probably freak once he realized what it was. He covered the dildo in lube, lightly kissing Franks thighs a few times before he stared to push it in. Frank hissed in pain, his back arching off the mattress.   
"Shh, It's okay baby." Gerard cooed, letting Frank adjust for a few more seconds before pushing more in. After about a minute Gerard began thrusting it in and out, watching Franks face as he fucked him with the dildo.   
"F-Fuck! Gerard!" Frank moaned, grinding down onto what he thought was his boyfriends dick.   
"So perfext. So fucking perfect." Gerard groaned out, using one hand to palm himself through his jeans. He wished he'd thought of taking them off before he'd started. He tried a different angle, knowing it was right when Frank gasped, a loud moan ripping from his throat.   
"Shit, right there!" He panted, and Gerard complied, thrusting the toy in and out as fast and hard as he could. Frank was a writhing mess on the bed, hands trying to grasp onto anything they could but being restrained by the handcuffs.    
"Ah fuck! I-I'm gonna- Gerard!" Frank moaned, eyes shooting open when Gerard started pumping his in time with his thrusts. When he saw Gerard sitting between his legs, fully clothed, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't have time to ask questions though, because Gerard sped up his thrusts and squeezed his dick, resulting in him coming all over his stomach and his boyfriends hand. Gerard watched Franks face as he came, all blissed out, except for his eyes that had squeezed shut. He groaned at the sight, pulling the dildo out of Frank and moving forward to kiss him hard. After they pulled apart Frank looked at Gerard, a giggle escaping his lips.   
"Did you just... Did you just fuck me with a dildo?" Gerard nodded, running his hands through Franks messy short hair.     
"That I did."


	17. What?

"Gerard?" I yelled, pulling my hood up and jogging towards the boy sat outside my house. It was raining out, and my clothes were soaked by the time I reached the end of my drive way. Gerard was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his soaked converse.  
"Gee, what are you doing here?" I asked, stopping in front of him and brushing my hair away from my eyes. He looked up at me then, and I gasped, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him inside.  
"What the fuck happened?!" I asked, reaching up and brushing my fingers across his bruised jaw. He flinched and I drew my hand back, frowning at him.  
"Gee?" I asked again quietly. He sighed, taking my hand and linking our fingers together.  
"I'm fine, okay?" Gerard said softly, his voice wavering a bit at the end. I squeezed his hand and led him down the hall, into my room. Once there I let him go, walking to my closet and pulling out a shirt and a pair of   boxers. I threw them back at Gerard and he smiled sheepishly at me, his cheeks tinting red.  
"Thanks, Frankie." He mumbled, tucking some of his soaked black hair behind his ear. I just nodded in his direction, unzipping my now damp hoddie and tossing it on the floor. I pulled my shirt off next, putting it on top of my hoddie. Next I took my pants off, stepping out of them and turning towards my bed. Gerard sqeaked, pulling the boxers up the rest of the way with a bright red blush on his cheeks. I just snorted, rolling my eyes and padding over to the light switch.  
"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Gee." I said, a teasing smile on my face. He just blushed harder, looking away. My eyebrows raised and I hesitantly walked towards him, taking his hand. He looked at me, his eyes wide, with his lower lip being  held between his teeth. My eyes immediately went to his purple and yellow jaw and anger started to bubble up in my chest.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, my voice sharp. Gerard tensed up and his grip on my hand loosened.  
"I-I can't-" he started to talk, but he stopped, turning his head away and biting his lip again. I sighed, lightly taking his chin and making him face me. His eyes were still wide and slightly glassy, something that made my stomach churn with guilt. I shouldn't have brought it back up tonight.  
"You don't have to tell me tonight, but I need you to tell me tomorrow. Okay?" I asked softly, giving him a small smile. He nodded, smiling back at me. It was a weak smile and I'm sure he knew it, but it would have to do for tonight.


	18. A dare and awkward party kissing

"Linds, why do I have to go?" Gerard whined, pulling his knees up to his chest. Lyn-z turned and rose her eyebrows at him, putting a hand on her hip.   
"Because, Gee, you have no social life and need to get out more." Gerard huffed, pouting at his bestfriend.   
"I don't go to parties!" He argued, and Lyn-z rolled her eyes, going back to doing her makeup.   
"You'll have fun, c'mon, don't be such a downer." She teased, finishing up her makeup with putting on bright red lipstick. She then walked over to his closet, finding an iron maiden tee shirt and some black skinny jeans. She threw them at him, successfully catching him off guard and hitting him in the face. Gerard sighed, getting ready, because face it, when Lyn-z wanted you to do something you did it.   
~

A few hours into the party Gerard found himself leaning against a wall, taking small sips of whatever kind of alcohol was in his cup and watching as the people around him danced and shouted at each other. The party wasn't huge, which he was grateful for, but it was big enough that his anxiety was kicking in. He leaned his head back against the wall, letting his eyes close for a few seconds, trying to clear his mind. But when something slightly rough but still smooth attached to his neck and an arm appeared on either side of his head his eyes shot open. His heart beat quickened and all of the breath in his lungs left in a sudden rush. He struggled a bit against whoever was attacking his neck and the person pulled away and looked at him with a shy yet smug smile. Gerard looked at the guy in front of him curiously, he looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't figure out who he was. He was around 5't, had shaggy dark brown hair, a lip ring, and a few tattoos.   
"I'm Frank..Uh.. My friends over there, " the guy stopped talking, turning and pointing to a guy with an Afro and a guy with short blond hair,   
"They saw you leaning your head back and dared me to give you a hickey.. I...sorry " he stopped again, his cheeks tinting pink. Gerard downed the rest of his drink, making eye contact with the boy in front of him and giving him a small smirk. He had an idea.   
"S'okay" Gerard mumbled, leaning back against the wall again and raising his eyebrows slightly.   
"You wanna give 'em a show?" He asked, his smirk getting bigger when Frank blushed again and nodded. He motioned for Frank to come closer and he did, nervous yet exited about what was happening.   
"Kiss me, Frank." Gerard mumbled, and Frank didn't need to be told twice before slamming his lips onto Gerards. There were a few gasps and wolf whistles behind them, which they both assumed to be Franks friends. Gerard wound his arms around Franks neck, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging on it. Frank gasped into the kiss, Gerard taking advantage and making the kiss open mouthed. Frank pushed him more into the wall, placing his hands on Gerards hips and squeezing them. Gerard moaned softly into the kiss, pulling away and lowering his lips to Franks neck. He placed a few kisses there before starting to suck on one spot, licking and biting until he knew a nice sized bruise would appear. Franks breath was labored and his eyes were closed, head tilted back slightly to give Gerard more room. Gerard bit down especially hard before removing his lips and a strangled moan left Frank. He looked at Gerard with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, earning a smirk that made his stomach churn, in a good way of course. Gerard bit his lip, his eyes leaving Franks face and going over to his friends that were snickering at the two of them. They also spotted Lyn-z, who had a slightly disgusted but proud look on her face. She sauntered over to them, raising her eyebrows at Gerard and smiling kindly at Frank.   
"I'm going now, you coming with?" Sh asked, a smirk settling on her red lips. Gerard nodded, saying he'd be to the car in a minute. She nodded and walked off, saying goodbye to a few people as she exited the house. Frank was standing there quietly, looking back at his friends and flipping them off when they made kissy faces at him. Gerard laughed lightly at him, and Frank looked back at him with a smile.   
"Do you.. Do you have a cellphone?" He asked, blushing. Gerard grinned and nodded, pulling his phone from his back pocket and handing it to Frank. Frank entered his number, handing the phone back to Gerard. Gerard looked at the contact name and laughed again, seeing XOFrnk.   
"Call me sometime?" Frank asked, and Gerard put his phone back into his pocket.   
"For sure." He said, leaning in and pecking Franks lips before walking away.


	19. Concerts, Comics, and cafés (girl!frerard)

"Frankie! Over here!" Someone shouted and she sauntered over to that side of the stage, screaming the lyrics and lurching forward towards the crowd. They all screamed and reached out for her, and she smirked back at her band mates before throwing herself into the crowd. They held her up as she finished the song, keeping her just out of reach of the clearly angry security guards. One finally managed to pull her back onstage and she laughed, a high pitched giggle that nobody expected, and he glared at her before walking off stage and placing himself right in front so she wouldn't jump again. 

~

Gee bit her lip, tapping her pencil against her pointed nose as she looked down at her sketchbook. She was drawing out characters for a new comic and she couldn't decide what colors to make them. She knew Party Poison would have red hair, but that's about all she'd decided so far. She sighed, dropping her pencil onto the table and closing her sketchbook. She could do this later, but now she needed coffee. She slowly made her way into her bathroom, scowling at her reflection. Her long black hair was sort of greasy and tangled, there were bags under her eyes, and the oversized sweater she had on wasn't so oversized anymore. She slowly managed a shower, afterwards blow drying her hair and making sure it didn't tangle up again. She quickly did her eyeliner and mascara, something she rarely left her house without doing. She pulled on some black skinny jeans and a Smashing Pumpkins shirt, rummaging around her room for a pair of socks that weren't ripped on the bottom. Once she found some she made her way into her living room, finding her converse and a hoodie and slipping them on. 

~ 

Frankie pushed the café door open, wincing when the bell rang loudly. Her head was killing her and all she wanted was some coffee. She made her way to the counter, only two people in line in front of her. The first customer got his coffee and left and Frankie didn't pay any attention to what the girl in front of her ordered. She was too busy thinking about the concert last night and how the venu hadn't been very happy about her jumping into the crowd. But she'd also invited everybody up on stage with her so maybe they had a good reason to be mad. She doubted she'd be playing there again, but she didn't mind so much. PencyPrep had plenty of venues that would let them play, she just had to make a few calls. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize somebody was about to run into her, and her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her as coffee spilled down her front. She was about to get really pissed off but the panicked,  
"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" calmed her down a bit. She looked up to see a very cute girl with a very scared expression on her face and she gave her a small smile.  
"Uh.. It's fine.. It'll wash out." She said, and the cute girl blushed and nodded, pulling some of her long black hair behind her ears. Frankie took in the girls appearance and smiled, the smashing pumpkins were one of her favorite bands. She voiced this to the girl and she blushed more, looking back towards the counter and biting her lip.  
"I saw them a few months ago, it was a great show." She mumbled, and Frankie picked up on a Jersey accent similar to her own. The girls eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth opened like she was going to talk but she didn't say anything. Once she composed herself she started talking, and Frankie knew she liked this girl.  
"Hey...I....Let me buy you a coffee? Or.. Or whatever it is you're here for? To y'know, make up for... That" She asked, gesturing to Frankie's wet shirt. Frankie nodded, because that meant she got to talk to her more, and wow at this point she really just wanted to ask her name. And maybe ask for her number, but she wasn't sure about that yet.

~ 

Gee found herself sitting in a booth with Frankie, the girl she'd spilled coffee all over. After she bought the girl coffee she had insisted Gee sit with her, and although her nerves were through the roof Gee agreed, because hey, Frankie was pretty cute.  
"So, what do you do?" Frankie asked, taking a big drink of her steaming coffee. Gee winced but did the same thing, the familiar burn calming her a bit.  
"I.. Uh.. I write comics." She said, blushing when Frankie rose her eyebrows.  
"That's fuckin' cool" Frankie mumbled and she smiled a little, taking another drink of her coffee. Gee blushed harder, trying to hide it by letting her hair fall into her face. Gee's phone started ringing and she jumped, causing Frankie to laugh and Gee scowled at her. She pulled out her phone and saw it was Mikey, her brother, and sighed.  
"I.. Have to take this." She mumbled, looking apologetically at Frankie before putting the phone up to her ear.  
"Mikes?" Gee asked.  
"Gee, your supposed to be here already!" Mikey practically yelled, and she frowned.  
"What are you- oh! Oh shit, I'll be there soon!" And then she hung up, looking at Frankie with wide eyes.  
"I have to go, um.. It was nice meeting you." She said, standing up and pushing her chair in. Frankie stood up as well, reaching out and lightly grabbing Gee's arm. Gee thought she saw Frankie's cheeks turn pink, but it went away too quickly for her to be sure.  
"Can I.. Have you number?" She asked, looking up at Gee and biting her lip.  
"Y-yeah.. Okay.." Gee said, accepting Frankie's phone and typing her number in. Frankie smiled, taking her phone back and stuffing it in her jacket pocket.  
"Thanks, Gee." She said, waving as Gee exited the café.


End file.
